Writing and Drawing are Different Arts
by Chikumo Sawada
Summary: Artist!Gilber xWriter!Arthur.They will not admit.They will live as if they do not know each others' truths.They will overcome the upcoming nightmares.And maybe,just maybe,they will love each other,more than a best friend.Rated T for further chapters"Maybe I am a shit like you say. But, I am going to love him more than you. And he's going to love me back."SlightOCC&University!AU
1. Chapter 1

**[DISCLAIMER: ME NO GET HETALIA. ME SO SAD. ..XD omg that was just werid.]**

**I was reading a book in the library until I heard someone beside me leaving. I just glanced beside and **_**was**_** going to keep reading my own book. But I caught a hilarious sight that I will never forget. The travel guide to Germany was on top of the travel guide to England. XD I had to force me NOT to laugh in the library. Such a funny crack paring…Then, Prussia came into my mind…and England. GREAT. THIS IS AWESOME. IM SO DAMNLY INSPIRED! I literally screamed in the library like a psycho. :,D Well..actually, the main reason was because I was just having my own thoughts about what I wanted to become and had a lot of conflicts within myself so…..i just wanted to write that can be a little bit related to me in some way….*sigh*…. hope you like it ^^ and btw, I'M NEW TO ;w; just saying and my English isn't THAT good. YES. BEAR WITH IT READERS. XDDDDD..okay I will shut up now. :/**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Anymore, no one's mind is their own._

* * *

Arthur silently made a face. He scribbled some words on the lined paper and looked far away. He thought again and erased what he wrote. He ruffled his messy lime blonde hair, making it messier. He couldn't write anything. That _startled_ him. He was always able to write something and it always had amazing results. Now, nothing came up to his mind.

Dumbfounded by himself, he paused and slowly, he started to scowl. He was a writer. Well, he was _planning_ to become a writer. He always loved to write at the moment he was able to hold a pencil. But now, he couldn't think anything at all. Maybe he should have just become a singer as his uncle told him to. Or an artist that his mother wanted him to be. Or…just a plain business man who will be always working under somebody…_Hell no_. That kind of work didn't fit Arthur.

He hated getting orders from others since he was a child. Reluctantly, he stood up and stormed out from his classy room. He ruffled his hair once more and looked out at the window. The weather was great. Not too sunny, not too chilly. _Perfect_.

'_Maybe I should cool my head outside…'_ thought Arthur as he silently opened his front door and locked it.

Arthur trotted around the park and sighed each 10 minutes. Nothing came up to his mind. He founded a nearby bench and sat on it. As he closed his eyes, he was able to imagine himself, getting poor as time goes by. He shivered. He didn't want to think about it so he promptly opened his eyes, letting all the bright sun light to pass his pupil at once. He squeezed his eyes and covered them with his silky white palm.

He wanted to curse out loud and call his parents who were busy having vacation around the world, using _bundles_ of money which were just like a dust on the windowsill to them. Arthur hated his family. Well, of course they are eventually a family so the range of despising is somewhat limited but still; it really bugged him when his family did something stupid. Especially…his _parents_. For example, sending him to America with _their _money, getting a _new colossal house _for him by their own _without discussing a single word_ with him, sending his damn bloody hell _older brothers_ to America and the _same university_ as him, and lastly, not picking up the phone from their son, _Arthur Kirkland_.

He let out a big sigh as he heard someone slowly sitting down at the end of the bench. He was able to hear papers flipping and pencils stroking on the hard textured paper. _Mixed media sketch book_… Arthur was able to distinguish it by the sound of the pencil moving along as the owner of the hand ordered them. Arthur smiled. It reminded him of his young days when his mother tried to make him to take the route of becoming an artist, just like his great grandfather did. Of course, that wasn't _very_ successful. Arthur was surely good at it but he had something else in his heart he wanted to become; _a writer_.

Then, the pencil stopped. The flipping of papers stopped. Arthur was able to feel someone's presence coming near. He gradually opened his emerald green eyes and was greeted by crimson red ruby eyes. He backed off in speed of light as he had never seen a person with red iris. The owner of daunting red eyes was extremely…_awesome._ He had shining silver hair, reflecting the sun light, pale white skin and good featured face.

"Dude, are you okay?"

Arthur just raised one of his eyebrows. _'Dude, are you okay...Such marvelous way to greet a complete stranger….'_ Arthur thought sarcastically. He thought that the man with red eyes was astonishing but in his second thought, he changed his mind; that man was a total git with no manners.

"Hi, my name is Gilbert! I think I saw you in my neighbor hood! I saw you walking on the pedestrian road yesterday! Kesesese!"

"Oh, I see…..My name is Arthur. Nice to meet you, Gilbert."

"How old are you?"

That question surprised Arthur even more. Asking a total stranger how old he is! Such a rude behavior! He started to wonder how Gilbert's parents raised their child up. Surely, they brought up their child into a spoiled brat with no manners.

"18 years old…."

Gilbert's face brightened up even more. He smiled enthusiastically to Arthur and rattled on how he was same age as him and how he came from Germany. Arthur listened in one ear and flew that information on the other ear. He was not able to concentrate when Gilbert smiled brightly once in a while between sentences. That smile was unbelievably…._charming_. Arthur almost blushed but controlled himself. _Maybe_, he thought, _it would be fun to have Gilbert as a neighborhood._

And he founded out how wrong he was on next day.

* * *

**The titles of chapters are going to be random quotes that are related to writing and art. Why? Because I LOVE them! But my brain is not working that way. It says(...brains don't talk.) I'm good at science when I despise it. GREAT. AWESOME. NOT. ((I went into science honors but not humanities. Bloody hell…and internet crushes my dream of becoming a pro artist. ;w; deviant art is such a cruel place yet amazing. Dammnit.)) You will find out more about Gilbert, Arthur and the parents and university and stuff like that as the chapters go on. :P PLEASE REVIEW AND CRITIC IF YOU WANT TO BECAUSE I WOULD REALLY LOVE TO IMPROVE MY WRITING SKILLS. THANK YOU 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Hetalia or Arthur or Gilbert. That makes me real sad. BUT, because of today's chapter, I own Vaets Private University! AND the logos and the designs and bunch of stuff that I'm going to create for the existed hetalia characters. THEN, LET'S GO-….i mean, READ READ!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_There are two kinds of writer: those that make you think, and those that make you wonder._

* * *

"Shut up, Scott. Yeah, I know. I know. I'M NOT DUMB. Yes. Okay. Okay. Okay, I got it! Stop saying it over and over again!"

The blonde shouted at the phone and huffed. Arthur ruffled his messy hair and sighed. He was not _'little brother'_ anymore. He hated getting cared as if he was still a five-year old kid. He was _planning_ to attend his long dreamed university early in the morning after getting his usual morning tea, which is usually earl grey, and using a public transportation, dumping his _stupid_ gorgeous Ferrari. Yes, dumping the Ferrari in his _space-taking_ garage. He was thinking about getting rid of it in the auction but he thought he might need it someday so he chose not to sell it. He hurriedly said farewell to his oldest brother, Scott - who just ruined his plan of getting to the university early - even though he was going to see him anyway in the university.

"Ah…so the bus-stop is…over here. ", mumbled Arthur as he impatiently waited for the bus to come.

Then, he saw him; the guy who had mysterious ruby red eyes and beautiful silver hair. Gilbert saw him too. He waved to Arthur and rode his bicycle towards him. Arthur felt the heat rising up in his body. Gilbert was…like a fairy to him…a very _rare fairy_, making him nervous and shy around him. Gilbert stopped right in front of Arthur and smiled.

"Waiting the bus to come?"

"Yes."

"Wanna have a ride?"

"Huh?"

Arthur, who was not able to look at Gilbert's eyes, widened his eyes and looked directly at the crimson red eyes. He thought he heard something _really_ unexpected. Maybe it was just his imagination or misunderstanding. He didn't know. He _didn't_ want to know because it would be really awkward. Gilbert just laughed and came closer to Arthur, kneeling down to see his face clearly. Arthur couldn't react. It happened too fast for him to catch up; Gilbert brushed his eyebrows that were concealed by his disheveled hair.

"I said, wanna have a ride, Mr. Bushy Eyebrows!"

Arthur blushed. His face turned as red as a tomato when Gilbert finished his sentence with _'bushy eyebrows'_. He covered his eyebrows and stammered crazily, fingering Gilbert as he tried to say something. Gilbert covered his mouth with his hand and crouched, holding his dear stomach tightly. Arthur could hear constant loud _'Kesesese'_, slipping through Gilbert's hand. Arthur blushed even more, biting his lower lip. _Wait_, he thought, _is he…wearing my university uniform?_

Arthur, half-shocked and half-dazed, stared at the red eyes boy, who was also calming himself down. Now, Arthur came closer to Gilbert, who was quite befuddled at his daring move. Arthur briefly touched the logo of the university and the logo that contained a palette and a brush – _the logo that represents an artist_ - underneath it. He looked up and saw Gilbert smiling silently at him. The short distance between him and Gilbert didn't matter now. He abruptly asked Gilbert in surprise.

"You are going to the same university as me?"

Gilbert slightly nodded and pointed at Arthur's uniform. Beneath the university logo, Arthur had a logo with papers and a pencil on it – _the logo that represents a writer_.

"You should've known it right away by looking at the university logo. And I was sketching beside you yesterday! Catch the hint, Arthur~!"

"I, I know that! But I thought all the first year students' uniforms are _blue_! Then…why is your uniform…_green_?"

Arthur was pretty sure about this fact because his – damn, stupid, annoying – older brothers were in each different year. The oldest, Scott, who was in fourth year, was going to wear _red_ colored uniforms. The second oldest, Angus, who was going to be in third year, received _purple_ colored uniform. Lastly, the third older brother of Arthur, Gavan, whom Arthur thought he was the most 'good' brother of all in his annoying brothers, was going to be in the second year and wear _green_ colored uniform. _Wait. What?_ Arthur widened his eyes once more and blankly stared at Gilbert. His information about the university that was told from his older brothers was coming up to his mind. _It's him._ That was all he could think, not knowing his mouth was opened like a drawbridge. Gilbert, who guessed what Arthur was thinking, made a small uncomfortable smile with his eyebrows slouching a bit.

"You are _that_ Gilbert?"

That was the first thing Arthur said as he came back to reality. He knew it was rude but this was…_very urgent_. He just prayed that the Gilbert standing in front of him was _not _the Gilbert he heard.

"…Y-es."

Arthur heard it _extremely well_ even though Gilbert said it in whisper and made the one syllable word into two syllables. Arthur backed away by his instinct even thought he didn't meant to. He felt sorry for Gilbert. Even though he just met Gilbert yesterday at the park, he knew what was happening in his life. _Then…his cheerful smile and energetic attitudes were all just an act?_ Gilbert made a small sad smile on his face, trying to look energetic as possible for the new first year student in front of him.

"I hope…you will meet awesome people in _Vaets Private University._"

Gilbert said softly as he passed Arthur who was still trying to absorb the new information he heard. Gilbert's words stabbed Arthur's heart. He quickly grabbed Gilbert's wrist and scowled at him.

"Where are you going? We're going to be late because of you, git." said Arthur as he sat on the back seat of the bicycle, Gilbert still holding the handles and looking at the blonde with surprised look.

"What are you doing, bloody wanker? We're going to be late!"

Gilbert – the _well known_ young genius artist in _Vaets Private University_ who came t the university and got accepted _when he was 17 years old_, the _well known_ student who was _always quiet and didn't play with anyone_ in the university nor at the dorm, the _well known_ student who was _treated badly from the other students_, the _well known_ student whose parents _abandoned him_ and went to Germany after _bearing a child named Ludwig_, the _well known_ student who was _supported and cared_ from the one of the most wealthy business man in the world, _Ivan Braginski_, and lastly, the _well known_ student who became… the _kept boy_ of that business man – broke into laughter and tears, echoing the neighborhood. Arthur just smiled as Gilbert tried to calm himself. At last, the laughing and crying ended. Arthur smirked and jokingly beamed at Gilbert, who was hopping on the bicycle.

"Are you going to make me late on my first day or what?"

"Kesesese! Of course not! Hold me tight if you don't want to fall down!"

"Shut up and just go, git! We're going to be really late!"

"Okay, okay! Ow! Don't punch me! I thought you were English gentleman! Ow! Okay, that one actually hurts."

_Maybe_, Arthur thought dreamly as he hold Gilbert's waist like he was hugging a giant teddy bear and glanced up to look Gilbert's _real_ smiling face_, I will just enjoy my adventurous life in Vaets Private University…_

And _that_ adventure started as they got near to the university.

* * *

**The quote (the title) was by Brian Aldiss, an English author of fiction and science fiction. He also wrote some poetries and non-fiction books. AND DID I TELL YOU GUYS B4? I NO HAVE GOOD ENGLISH. BEAR WITDH IT. XD. Okay. I will stop being crazy…and I AM WORKING ON THE LOGOS AND UNIFORMS AND THE UNIVERSITY BUILDING AND STUFF…OHONHONHON-derp face- to make you guys to understand better. = 3 = then, bbye bbye minna~! and also to those who think the chapters are short...i like to get things done straight forward and fast. but oh well, who knows...near future..i will write longer...somehow...i will manage...uh..yeah...-goes to corner and fidgets with papers, getting ready to write-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO OWN HETALIA. FOREVER...bUT I DO OWN MY PRIVATE UNIVERSITY~ DERPDERPDERPY 8D**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_There is no greater agony than bearing an untold story inside you._**  
**

* * *

All the attention of the students was on the two male students on the bicycle when they entered the Vaets Private University. Gilbert's expression slowly changed – happy to worry – and Arthur noticed it. He slightly nudged Gilbert's elbow and told him not to worry about him in his lowest tone as possible. Gilbert didn't say anything and nodded. However, his eyes were still nervous and tensed up, watching out for troubles. Gilbert parked his bicycle in front of the main building and – _of course_ – every other student looked at him as if he was a paranoid and looked at the blonde in pity. They were, probably, thinking that the new first year kid didn't know anything about school rumors, had really bad luck, and met Gilbert. Gilbert slightly frowned as he started to hear whispers around everywhere. He walked faster and Arthur quickly followed him. Soon, they were literally running; running away from those filthy words, stupid rumors, and _unavoidable truth_. The two 18 years old boys were huffing and catching their breath as they came up to the eight floor, the last floor that had student council room, announcer room, vice-principle room, and lastly, the principle room.

"You, Bloody wanker! Why are we…here anyway?! We are supposed to be on the second floor, where the class separation boards are!" shouted Arthur as he tried to gain control of his breathing.

He was planning to complain nonchalantly but he stopped as he saw pain in his friend's strawberry crimson eyes. Arthur wanted to bang himself on the wall – but he would look insane so he didn't – how was he able to forget that the Gilbert in front of him is _the_ Gilbert Beilschmidt? Arthur reached out his hand to Gilbert's shoulder and patted.

"Are you okay, Gilbert?"

"..Huh? Uh, oh..yeah…sorry, Arthur. I just – "

Gilbert's sentence was cut off as an object passed in front of his and Arthur's face. Arthur, in his instinct, turned his head to see what the object was. However, _our little clever_ Gilbert looked at the side where the object flew from. Gilbert widened his eyes. He grabbed Arthur's hand and yanked Arthur's body towards him. If it wasn't for the scary high speed objects randomly flying to their side, Arthur would have been blushing furiously at this moment. The flying objects, whatever-they-are, befuddled him. It's not school appropriate, isn't? Arthur looked down to the staircase and squinted his eyes as he tried to look at the object – it was a dart. A _freaking_ dart with a _freaking sharp metal point_. Thank Lord that Gilbert pulled him.

Arthur heard a door opening. He felt Gilbert's muscles tensing up. Gilbert hugged him tightly and his other hand was still holding one of Arthur's hands. Arthur's face was almost covered in Gilbert's chest. He tried to back off but when he did, Gilbert hugged him even tighter. Arthur sighed quietly and waited for his friend to ease his tense. However, instead of Gilbert easing the tension, it was Arthur who became more tensed up than Gilbert when the red haired guy with red Vaets Private University uniform came out.

"So…who shouted at the hallway?"

Arthur knew this guy. I mean, of course he did! He was Arthur's bloody stupid –

"Hmm, silver hair? Would you like to stop hugging the blonde guy for a second? I would love to talk with the ill-mannered blonde dude."

Arthur could feel Gilbert's hands slowly backing up but Arthur stood still, cocking his eyebrows and twitching his lips. Gilbert looked down at his little bit –_ much_, actually – shorter friend.

"Thank you. Now, could you please come over here and explain your behavior just now, _bushy eyebrows_?"

That was when Arthur burst. He wanted to contain himself – _true_. He tried his best – _true_. He didn't want Gilbert to know much more about him so that he can start fresh and there would be no pressure on the albino – _true_. He just wanted to be normal – _true_. Guess the God wasn't with him that time – _yeah, think so_. Arthur rushed up to the red haired student and stared straight to his olive green eyes.

"I told you, don't call me bushy eyebrows, you bloody wanker!"

_Okay, maybe, that move wasn't a very good idea_, thought England as he looked at his own Nile green eyes, reflecting from the red haired guy's venomous green eyes. The red haired student simply smiled, his teeth showing. He looked down at the blonde and ruffled his hair, trying to hold his laugh.

"Thank god that the principle and the vice principle are not here yet, Arthur."

"Shut up, Scott. I almost died because of the bloody darts you threw at us."

"It wasn't my idea though. It was Niklas's idea."

As soon as Scott finished the sentence, a young man also wearing a red colored uniform came out of the room. He had a strange hair color. It was a combination of blonde and silver hair which gave him a strange aura around him. He also had a strange curl beside his left ear where a golden colored crossed pin was. The left side of his hair was hold still by the strange looking pin while the majority of his hair lapped elegantly as he walked. He was very_…different. _

Gilbert stared at them, fidgeting his feet. He didn't know what to do. He just founded out that the student council leadership students were in the student council room, they threw dart at them, one of them was a person who Arthur knew, and the other one was one of the famous Vaets Private University's perfectionist students.

"Let's not fight in the hallway, shall we? And Gilbert, you are probably wondering what's happening, don't you?"

Gilbert was startled. That was unexpected because no one other than Arthur had ever called his name. All the other students were wither scared of him, didn't care about him or treated him as dirt on the floor. _Everyone knows about the rumors…Everyone knows about my background…Everyone…dislikes me…right?_ Niklas made a mysterious smile and opened the student council door, wide enough to see what's inside.

"Let's go in and talk. How about it, Arthur? We would like to know more about you."

Arthur slowly looked at Gilbert who seemed to look quite far away. Arthur raised one of his eyebrows and snapped his fingers in front of his friend's face. Gilbert blinked and stared down at his messy blonde hair friend.

"Come in, are you going to stand outside or what?" said Scott monotonously while holding the door.

Gilbert hesitated but walked pass him with a glance and entered the room.

"Of course, I am, Student President of Vaets Private University."

**~~Blink your eyes please. Wait for a second. And yes, you may read on~~**

5 minutes? 10 minutes? He didn't know. He looked back and forth to his older brother and to his new friend. Niklas was sitting beside him, always giving his mysterious smile whenever he looked at him. Gilbert found out that Arthur loves tea – because of that red-haired damn git talking about childhood memories. Gilbert also found out that Arthur is the youngest of the Kirkland family – one of the famous, rich family in the world – and is the only one who has bushy eyebrows (_if that is counted as important thing, then yes._) Gilbert became silent and still after talking about Arthur being the youngest brother of Scott Kirkland.

"So yeah, you get the point, right, Gil?"

Scott coldly gazed at the albino. Arthur kept rubbing his pants and looked nervously at the two males who were sitting across each other. Gilbert just blankly stared at Scott and at last, looked at Arthur who was looking at Gilbert at the moment. The almost-silver haired boy was able to see Arthur's scared and worried face. Their social statuses were totally different and so does their reputation. Gilbert didn't want to ruin Arthur's life but he wanted to be friends with him. But then, again, the world wasn't fair. Gilbert made a small sad smile and stood up.

"The class is going to start soon. It was a pleasure to meet you…_Kirkland_."

The albino hesitated as he spoke the last word and left the room. Arthur, dumbfounded, sat still, looking at the door. Scott looked at his youngest brother with an icy cold glare.

"You DO know that you ARE a family member of the Kirkland, right? Do not ruin our family's reputation, Arthur Kirkland. If you are going to befriend with that albino, it will just cause more troubles to us and to you as well. Hey, are you listening – "

Scott's sentence was interrupted by the sudden move of Arthur. He stood up and stomped towards the door. Niklas kept his straight face and sat quietly as Scott widened his eyes. He had never seen Arthur disobeying him – after all, even though Scott can be a douche bag, he cared about his brothers deep down in his heart and every Kirklands knew that. Arthur stopped in front of the door and turned his head to Scott and gave him a death glaring stare.

"You instructed me enough. I did what you wanted. I was obedient. But now? I am not a bloody teenager, Scott. I am an adult. I want to choose how I would live my life – not by you. Thank you, and have a nice day."

Arthur quickly got out of the room and closed the door behind him. Scott's mouth was opened like a drawbridge and Nicklas just gave him a blank stare. After a second, with a smirk, Nicklas, the Norwegian, glanced back to the huge door of student council room and said, "Well, I think your little brother isn't little anymore, Scott."

* * *

_AKDSJFKAJSKDJFKAJSD I AM SORRY. I know that this chapter is short…and I was DEAD for months for this story….THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO SUBSCRIBED, REVIEWED AND FAVED MY WORKS EVEN THOUGH I WAS TECHNICALLY 'DEAD'. Thank you and have a nice dayy~_

_Review would be nice to get inspired or give some ideassssssssssssss_

__**The chapter is a quote from Maya Angelou, a famous American author and poet.**

**For more information...**

**CHECK IT OUT FOR YOURSLEEFF 8DDDD**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO MY DEAR SUBSCRIBERS, READERS, VISITORS, WHOEVER YOU MAY BE! I AMMM BBBAACCCCKKK again. I simply had to upload this chapter since there's a part where I simply ENJOYED writing. Man, inspiration is coming back to me as people subscribe me, eh?(let's be stereotypical Canadian cuz I feel like it. Derp) So, anyroad (did you know that this is a British slang up northern Britain? They say 'anyroad' when they want to say 'anyway'~ isn't it cool?!), here ya'll go~ Have fun readiinnggg~ **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Art is the only serious thing in the world. And the artist is the only person who is never serious._

* * *

"Bloody Hell! Why do they have eight floors?! Aren't 4 floors adequate?!"

The English was getting out of breath as he ran down towards the second floor. He shook his head side to side and calmed his heartbeat. There were murmurs, whispers, and shouts. Arthur frowned with disgust. _Kids these days,_ he thought. Gradually, Arthur looked around to see whether he could find his sensitive albino friend. No sign of him. Arthur sighed tiredly and lethargically walked towards the boards. He knew what courses he is going to take and the number of his classrooms since the students of the university received their planned timetables before the first semester starts. What they do not know is about whom is going to share the dormitory room with whom – and _everyone_, I am telling you, _everyone _in the university cross their fingers hoping that they are with their friends or either people who they know or _not _being with the certain albino.

Arthur groaned as there were students blocking his way to the separation board. With a little bit of thrust and push, he was able to stand in front of the board. He searched for his name. Where is he? He just hoped that he wasn't with his older brothers or their stupid friends – they were more annoying than his brothers! How annoying is_ that_?! Especially, the French guy who Gavan often hanged around with. Finally, he found his name and with hope, he slowly – very slowly – moved his eyes to the name beside him. With a little bit of gasp, Arthur widened his eyes and felt wide awake than ever.

'_Gilbert Belichment'_

Well, the goddess of Destiny was surely telling something. Arthur could have stood in front of the board for the whole time with his dumbstruck face but the school bell just _had _to ring and echo the now-empty hallway. Arthur's young adulthood life wasn't going to be normal and planned as he expected to be but he _loved _it. With a dashing smile, even brighter and beautiful than red roses, Arthur went to his first block classroom.

Finding his classroom wasn't hard as he thought. It was rather easy even though the campus was bigger than an Olympic arena. However, despite the fact that the professor was very informative and taught the students very well, Arthur's mind was floating and thinking something else. _Gilbert._ The mind of the English man was filled with one name – _Gilbert_. But, do not worry! It's Arthur Kirkland, for God's sake, you are _reading_ about. He was not a type of guy who would get into a trouble in classes. Hell, he was always a teacher's pet since kindergarten. He scribbled down some notes and acted as if he was paying attention without being suspicious; good thing he took theatre classes in high school. _Thank you, Mr. Im, never knew I would use my acting skills in real life,_ Arthur thought silently, thanking the Korean drama teacher he had for four years in high school.

The class was nothing special, really. Arthur had learned all about this. After all, it was why he entered this university by scholarship. The basics of literature art and blah blah. These were all the things he had learned in his AP – Advanced Placement Program – classes in high school. Techniques, under meaning, compositions, sourcing, tips…._Oh, how boring._ Arthur played with his mechanical pencil and looked at the power point screen without interest. Sure the professor was fun and all, but really, who likes when you are repeating the same thing over again? _I should have chosen IB or something, _Arthur thought nostalgically. For AP, even though you passed it in high school, you had to take the first year's mandatory subjects. For IB? You could skip it if the student was comfortable with the subject. But for Queen's love, Arthur had to choose AP for the sake of going into this private university. But after meeting his first, true friend in his entire 18 years life, h didn't regret his decision. Arthur was lost in train of thoughts until his professor said his name and questioned one of the questions in the textbook.

"Mr. Kirkland, do you know how essays are scored and how you should be careful in our university, _particularly_?" asked the professor with a hint of interest of the scholarship student of a wealthy family.

Arthur was startled at first and felt self-conscience as other twenty-so students looked at him. However, such a child he is, promptly pulled out a fake, yet, looking genuine warm smile and answered the question without hesitation.

"Of course, professor. Vaets Private University is a highly sophisticated university which has strict rules and supreme expectations to the students. They will look out for thoughtful organization of ideas, appropriate word choice, proper syntax, carried sentence structure, a mature style of writing, sensible paragraphing, coherent development, and correct mechanics….Should I go on and talk about how it's marked more precisely, sir?"

"No, Mr. Kirkland, you are well informed," answered the professor with a content smile dangling on his lips.

Arthur simply smiled back. Of course he knew everything. It was in the first chapter of _English Language and Composition_. Even some lazy butt American would able to read until the second page and know what one should do – and no, Arthur wasn't applying that to anyone. With some more talking of the professor and other students writing down notes vigorously, Arthur packed his belongings quietly and waited for the bell to ring. However, instead of bell, an announcement was on.

"_Hello, my sweet students of Vaets Private University! Hope you guys are enjoying your return ~ and my dear new first year students, welcome to the family! Your amazing principle, Grandpa Romulus will make your young adulthood fill with enjoyment and fun! Despite the stupid, Himalaya mountain amount of homework, you will love this university for sure! And everyone, be sure to be friendly with everyone okay?" _Then, suddenly, the principle's voice became darker, _"Really…if you don't you might get nightmares….I don't know what's going around in the campus since I am stuck in my freaking office but…If I hear screams coming out from MY university…You know what happens." _Arthur swore he could hear a gulp from one of the students in his class. Once, a cheerful and carefree talk became very serious. '_What a strange principle…'_

"_Anyway, without further due, have fun in your second block~ Ciao!"_

With that, a sound of microphone falling from the desk to the floor could hear with a _"thump" _and someone shouting with anger. _"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, YOU FOOLSIH OLD MAN! THE STUDENTS ARE STUDYING! MEI – "_ And the line went off. The classroom became dead silent and it was broken with a fake cough of the professor.

"Well then, students, go to your second block class."

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW GIVE ME SOME INSPIRATION REVIEWREVIEW INOE IAMA BOOTIFULLINE**

Arthur's second block was Mathematics. MATHEMATICS. Arthur hated Mathematics since he could remember. He wasn't looking forward to the class obviously. He sighed and looked for his damn stupid Maths classroom. He looked at the campus map again and raised an eyebrow. _B Wing, Floor 5, Number 504._ What a lovely timetable he had. Now, he had to walk all the way to B Wing which is approximately 20 minutes away from A Wing. '_No wonder the breaks between classes were long...'_he thought silently as he walked pass some classrooms and students.

Between the A wing and B wing, there was a graceful white marble fountain with small gardens surrounding it. Other outsiders would think the university is a palace or some sort of mansion if they are _that_ dumb not to know about Vaets. It was extremely enchanting; the whole place was enchanting! Even though Arthur was raised like an aristocrat – and he is, mind you – he had never lived like a place this fascinating. Even his mansion was not this much of antique or gorgeous. One of Arthur's interests was history and he loved antique style with historical background and all. The B Wing looked really, _really_, old. It was definite that A Wing was built later. Arthur scowled slightly, thinking, _'Maths class in an old building and literature class in modern building?'_ He slightly scoffed and hurriedly walked pass the marble fountain until he caught sight of a familiar person.

Gilbert.

Millions of questions came back to Arthur's mind. He walked faster, and faster, and soon he was sprinting. The other male walked further and further away.

"Gilbert!"

Arthur shouted without thinking. The albino looked back to face the English man with a hint of sadness yet he was smiling broadly. Their surrounding? Of course, all the students stopped what they were doing and looked at the two male students. It was the first time someone shouted the albino's name with such concern and care; especially, in the public. Nevertheless, a charming, beautiful, angelic English man with his perfect accented voice came rushing to the albino and scolded him with harsh words that were meant to be friendly. Gilbert looked at the other male with his usual mocking grin but lowered his voice when Arthur started to talk about the event they had in the Student Council room.

"Arthur. Looked around you. You brought too much attention. Let's get out of here. I don't want you to get in trouble as well."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, let's go to...wait, what class do you have? It's either Science or Math, I bet."

"I have Maths…Room 504."

Gilbert beamed with excitement. He quickly grabbed Arthur's wrist and went to the back of the building where there were no prying eyes. Then, he hopped up and down like a rabbit and turned around to hug the younger male with beautiful vibrant green eyes you will ever see.

"Me too! Don't worry, Artie, if you aren't good at Math, I will help you out!...Ah, well….in the dormitory room, of course…."

The English man smiled, his smile making him almost looking holy, and nodded his head.

"That would be helpful….Though, how did you know I was bad at Maths?"

"Ah- predicament, I should say, young master. With your stuck up personality and too much lovey dovey with your so called beautiful literature that your dear older brother told me – "

"Y-YOU..!"

With a captivating wink that somehow looks seductive with Gilbert's pale fair skin and beautiful facial structure along with his glamorous crimson eyes, Gilbert rustled the sandy blonde's hair, making it messier, and waved his hand. Arthur blushed violently but hell no, he wouldn't admit it.

"Owww~ look who's blushing? Looking at something you love?"

"Be quiet, Gilbert! I am not used to body contact! That's all!"

"Uh-huh. Yup, totally. I believe you, um-hm."

"Gilbert Belichment, before I kick your ass and beat you up 'till you can't walk, belt up*."

Gilbert stayed quiet for a second as the shorter male turned around the corner to go inside the building. He followed the sandy blonde male in some distance for his first friend's sake. Soon, there were no more students around them so the albino skipped towards the male in front of him.

"My belt is up~ Why, you want me to lower it d – "

Before Gilbert could finish his sentence, he was silenced by a good smack of a certain pissed off English man.

However, Arthur Kirkland and Gilbert Belichment were both smiling and laughing afterwards.

True, genuine, actual, unambiguous smiles that they have ever made in their life.

Unnoticing a pair of eyes looking down at them from a window.

* * *

**YUP THAT'S RIGHT. GRANDPA ROME. HE NEEDS LOVE. HE'S A TRUE MAN YOU WOULD EVER FIND. PPPFFTTT. I LOVE WRITING HIM…WHY YOU NO SERIOUS. PPPFFTT AND I AGREE TO OSCAR WILDE, THE CREATOR OF THE QUOTE OVER UP THERE…WHICH IS THE TITLE OF THE CHATPER, BY THE WAY. WANNA KNOW ABOUT OSCAR? SEARCH IT UP 8D**

**Seriously, why are artist not serious? **

'**Cuz they aren't :,D**

***Belt up: shut up in British slang term.**

***Maths: In Britain, they say Maths rather than Math.**

**And about AP and IB...HOPE I AM CORRECT..**

**IF YOU SEE ANY MISTAKES, TELL MEEE I WROTE THIS LAST NIGHT...**

**AND I CAN'T GET THIS..LINK PASTING SYSTEM! GOTT!**

** JUST GO TO DEVIANTART AND SEARCH UP **_WRITING AND DRAWING ARE DIFFERENT_** AND THERE WOULD A COMIC STRIP THAT YOU WOULD OBVIOUSLY KNOW CUZ OF SOMEONE'S _EYEBROW_ AND THE OTHER'S _REDISH EYES_. OR GO TO _MY PROFILE_ FOR THE LINK TO MY DEVIANT PAGE AND SEARCH UP THE GALLERY.**

**AND FOR THE VAETS PRIVATE UNIVERSITY LOGO, SEARCH UP _VAETS LOGO_ ON _DEVIANTART._ MY DRAWING IS THE _ONLY ONE_ THAT WILL COME OUT. DERPDERPDERP 8DD**


	5. Chapter 5

**LOLOL AM I DUMB OR WHAT. I DESCRIBED ARTHUR'S HAIR AS SANDY BLONDE. WTH. WAS I THINKING ABOUT AMERICA WHEN I WAS WRITING IT? AHAHAHAHAHHAHAH everyone please don't throw those rocks you are holding right now….you will just hit the screen, not me….so, please, do ignore those stupid descriptions….ARTHUR'S HAIR IS BEAUTIFUL LIME BLONDE OKAY? HE SHINES. HE FREAKING SHINES. AHAHAHHAHA/srapp**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Either write something worth reading or do something worth writing_

* * *

Arthur Kirkland's day was fairly good. No rocks were thrown at him, and no egg shells thrown at his friend either. It was surely unusual for him to consider about rocks and egg shells along with thinking about his _friend's_ safety, but who cares? This was the new life of Arthur and he liked every piece of it. He may have lived in a good, safe, and warm house with his_ beloved_ (sarcasm, please) family members along with his pets, maids, and butlers but he was always alone.

His older brothers were out either studying or attending parties that his parents planned and forced them to go. Or they would be out playing with their own friends or even, maybe, with girls. They came and went like a spring wind. They were too busy about their own lives that they barely noticed their younger brother. However, it didn't matter to Arthur. He was fine with his own. He could take care of himself and he didn't want to bother his older brothers anyway. Until then, his older brothers were kind. They were warm-hearted, understanding, and thoughtful to Arthur. Then, one day, as if a mirror got shattered, everyone turned cold. The oldest brother, Scott, started to argue with others. Then, Angus started to have bad temper or shut down with other family members. Not long after, with all the other older brothers getting ticked off, Gavan, Arthur's third older brother, started to get quiet. It was a relief that he didn't change like Scott and Angus but he became _too_ quiet. He didn't raise his opinion like he used to. He didn't play soccer with his younger brother anymore. He would stay in his room or go out with his quiet friends. To Arthur, his brothers seemed to be…not his brothers – just people who looked like his brothers and talked with their voices.

And then, Peter came to the world. _Peter Kirkland._ Arthur loved him, of course. However, as time passed, his parents poured most of their attention to Peter. There were no older brothers who would carry him on their backs and play, there was no mother who would tuck him to sleep and read fairytales, and there was no father who would always tickle him before he goes to school. He was just 6 years old so he did what he thought it would be the best - he stayed quiet. When Scott was arguing with his parents, he would blend in with the wallpaper in the room. When Angus got mad at him, he would stay quiet until his older brother was done with him. Then, there was Gavan. They would stare at each other blankly as if it's their first encounter. Lastly, he would look at his parents between the open gaps of his younger brother's nursery room. While his parents would awe at Peter for having his father's ocean blue eyes and giggle, Arthur silently closed the door to prevent the laughs coming out to the hallways.

Arthur's life pattern was created after that; he would go to school, do well, follow instructions, don't bother friendships, come back home, eat dinner silently, go back to his room, study, take shower, and sleep. Sure, his older brothers became better to tolerate as time passed by and turned into adults, but there were still transparent, thick walls surrounding each other. After all, what they have done to each other was too much to forget about it and go back to the way how everything was lovely.

Then, there was Gilbert with his pale white skin – whiter than Snow White, Arthur bet – and silky almost- translucent hair. His captivating red eyes are always sparkling and his well-heart shaped lips were always curled with smiles when he looked at Arthur (most of the times) which made Arthur's stomach to flutter crazily. He respected the other male's optimism. Arthur knew Gilbert's situation was harder than anyone. Getting abandoned by his own parents, getting called by names, and abused by a creepy Russian business guy who is apparently one of the richest men in the world, who could compete with this albino?

When Arthur's older brothers (mostly Scott) told him about Gilbert, Arthur didn't feel nor think. Actually, he was listening in one ear and leaking it out through the other ear. Now, he found out how the real Gilbert is like and he wasn't going to let anyone hurt him anymore. Gilbert's optimistic mind despite his circumstances changed the aspects of the English man. They quickly became friends who could understand each other's thoughts and background – at least, a little. The Kirklands had an infamous bloody pirate's blood inside their veins (Arthur heard it from his mother) and Arthur could feel it was _boiling_ him whenever the others looked at Gilbert with disgust. No one should look at Gilbert like that. They don't know Gilbert well enough to judge him. They didn't know how pathetic it feels like when one becomes useless and gets toyed around.

Arthur frowned instantly. He will not allow his friend to get hurt. He would protect him in return of the other male's token for saving him from lonely darkness. Of course, he's a gentleman after all. Just like his favorite fairy tales, he would become the Prince Arthur and protect his eternal love, Princess Gil –

_Wait._

_What?!_

"Arthur Kirkland! Dude! What the bloody hell! I called you twenty five times, bro!" shouted the albino man with his delicate, pale hand waving in front of the emerald eyes.

"H-huh?!"

"Don't 'huh' me, Art. Seriously, you are the one who has the ONLY pair of keys to our room. Remember? I gave it to you before we go in to our Math class."

"O,oh, yes. Of course, it's inside my bag. Do not worry."

Arthur glanced at the fancy wooden French doors that are probably crafted by some really famous sculptor. Wait, when did he come over to D Wing?! He frantically looked around, trying to recollect his lost memories of 'How I got here'. However, when he saw his friend looking at him with that typical 'what are you doing?' expression, he stopped. The D Wing, which is where all the dormitory rooms were, was filled with various forms of arts. Sculptures, vases, paintings, writings, glass stains, car engines, you name it – they have it. Arthur finally realized that the hallways are covered with red carpets – yes, like the very ones that all those celebrities walk on when they are going to what-ever-they-are-going-to. Also, each room doors had different designs on them. Gilbert and Arthur's door had an angel and a human on the right side of the door. On the left, it looked like there was a knight and a girl with fancy dress.

_Princess?_

Angel and human, knight and princess.

Uh-huh.

_Very_ reassuring to Mr. Arthur Kirkland.

Arthur raised an eyebrow to Gilbert as he unlocked the door with the rusty key. In return, the albino just shrugged and pushed the two sides of the door, revealing the apartment-like room.

"Wow…this is not a room. It's a bloody apartment complex, Gilbert."

"Never been to apartment…"

"Oh…it's like a small house…except it is all compacted in one floor and limited amount of space."

Gilbert looked at Arthur with fascination. He had never been to anywhere except his neighborhood, his mansion, and Vaets Private University. With excitement, he quickly closed the big door – which was surprisingly not heavy at all – and quickly turned over to face the surprised English man.

"Is it really that similar? Is that where the commoners live? Are there any these…these…_apartments_ that are bigger and larger?"

The strawberry crimson eyes sparkled as they faced the emerald ones. Gilbert was taller and built than Arthur but the way the albino pleadingly looked at Arthur made him to look younger and even cuter. The English blushed and scowled furiously at first as the other came near. Gradually, when he realized Gilbert wanted to learn about the 'outside' life, Arthur's face softened and the most beautiful smile in the world spread on his face. He ruffled the other's white hair and glanced around the _room_.

"Well, hmmm, I guess it is very similar…Kitchen, washroom, living room, two bedrooms….except this 'room' we have looks more luxurious than the commoners' ones…and we even already have our furniture", answered Arthur as one of his hand brushed the red leather couch which was contrasting with the white wall.

"Oh…"

The albino smiled shyly and added, "This is my first time sharing a room with someone else…."

Arthur promptly looked up and made a face.

"If you are still thinking about my stupid older brother's words, don't. He's stu – "

"N-no, I wasn't thinking about it…I just wanted to say…Thank you."

Gilbert shuffled his feet and looked down to the ground, his hands clutching tightly on his sides.

"….Huh…?"

"I just wanted to say 'Thank you' because I've never had the chance….to say it to someone else…"

"…..Gilbert…"

Arthur didn't know what he did after that. It was meant to comfort the other. It was meant to cheer up the other and acknowledge him that there is someone who can rely on. It was meant for strong friendship between them. It was meant for his priceless absence for the emerald eyes man.

Well, at least, Arthur tried to force himself to think like that.

Gilbert widened his eyes and slowly raised his hand and placed it on his right cheek. He still could feel the warmth. He looked down to see the other male who was also surprised by his own action.

_Did Arthur just kiss my cheek?_

It wasn't a greeting kiss for sure – people kiss on the left side of the cheek in France. But the right side...

"T-That's f-for cheering you up! Don't be sulky, git! I am your friend now! You can rely on me! Tell me anything, complain anything, I swear I will not let a word slip out of my mouth and if I see any students who – "

"Arthur."

"Try to bully you or hurt you in any kinds of way, I will come and rescue you. I know this sounds really cheesy and I am not a hero, but I want to help you as much as I can because – "

"Arthur. Arthur Kirkland."

Arthur froze as he heard his full name spoken by the albino man. He couldn't bring up his head to see the other male but Arthur nervously peeked up. Gilbert was smiling – a warm, heart-full smile.

"Thank you for entering my life."

Getting hugged after hearing the cheesiest line one had ever heard in one's life at the age of 18 but not by a girlfriend but a _male friend_ wouldn't be romantic or touching to most of male students. However, to Arthur, it was. The English smiled and hugged the other back with a little bit of more force than his other usual hugs. He closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of chocolates from the other's body. With a content sigh, the emerald eyes opened once again to gaze at the crimson red ones.

"You're welcome."

**_I want to help you as much as I can because…._**

Gilbert smiled brightly and made himself comfortable by laying his head on top of the lime blonde's head.

**_I love you._**

Arthur Kirkland was officially falling in love.

* * *

**The quote was from ****Benjamin Franklin****~ YOU KNOW WHO HE IS RIGHT? HE IS ONE OF MY GREATEST, AWESOME RENECIASSNCE MAN I ADMIRE, NEXT TO LEONARDO DA VINCI. *sparklesplz* YEYYYYYY ANYWAY, YEAH, ARTHUR IS FALLING IN LOVE IN LOVE IN LOVE~ 8D **

**BUT IT WON'T BE A SUSPENSEFUL AND FUN IF IT GOES TO WELL, ISN'T IT RIGHHHTT..? *evil smirk***

_**And big thank you for those who subscribed me, it means a lot..to me ;) and….maybe some reviews to get me inspired? And maybe some ideas? 8D**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow. Just..wow…It's amazing how people subscribe me/ my story. Really. I would have never thought or dreamed about writing and posting it on internet. Do you know why? Because, long time ago, like back in Elizabethan Days when Shakespeare was writing bunch of playwrights (wut), I **_**HATED**_** writing. Really. I am not joking. So, I thank you for subscribing me/ my story. It really helps me out since I am really busy these days. I am not even smiling while writing at this moment. Seriously. I've been too busy these days and I couldn't write nor upload anything, even to my DeviantArt account. So, yeah, I hope no one is mad at me that I was late.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Every child is an artist. The problem is how to remain an artist once he grows up._

* * *

Most of the people can't concentrate on their work when they are _madly_ in love. They would constantly think about their loved ones, thinking 'I wonder what they are doing right now.' Or either that, they would constantly gaze at their loved ones' direction or pictures until they found out that their assignments are due tomorrow morning. Also, they would think about ideas and events that they would need to conduct to make their precious loved ones happy. If they are in the same room or near their loved ones, they would get bunch of butterflies in their stomach and their cheeks would become red as if there's sunburn.

Arthur Kirkland was not an exception.

They have moved some furniture into the positions that they wanted to have. The red leather couch was still in the living room but the black wooden bookshelves and the wide screen television was moved to the 'Entertainment Room'. Since Vaets Private University had tough, hard, and difficult education program, both Arthur and Gilbert wanted any kinds of distractions to go into the 'Entertainment Room'. Therefore, there was a room for two of them to sleep (Arthur couldn't stop but to blush crazily whenever he looked at their 'Sleeping Room'), a room for all the distractions and 'evil' things that would not let them to work on their projects, and the living room that was the most essential part of this dormitory 'room' (and of course, the kitchen, where most of the lovely dovey things happen in dramas and TV shows. Fun stuff). The right side of the living room was filled with canvas, proposition books, markers, paints, brushes, art pads, tracing papers, charcoal pencils, color pencils, and all the art supplies that you could think of. Then, the left side of the living room was covered with mountains of papers, pencils, erasers, dictionaries, thesauruses, books, and more books. The two white desks (one of them was slanted a little bit downwards for Gilbert, the artist.) were placed facing the big window that showed the mountain ranges that were behind the university.

And now, currently, Arthur and Gilbert were in the kitchen, sitting on the counter stools that are for their kitchen island, drinking a cup of water. The attractive albino man wiped his sweaty forehead with back of his hand and smiled at the lime haired man.

"Ha – That was fast! It's only seven o' clock! I thought it would take us longer, cleaning and readjusting and stuff", he said as he looked around the 'room' with pride.

Arthur simply nodded. His heartbeat didn't listen to him and pumped faster than ever. Up until now, he couldn't stop to look at Gilbert and admire him how beautiful and pure he looked like. Whenever he looked away, his eyes would drift again and land on Gilbert, again. He sighed with a tint of baby pinkish blush and looked at the clock on the stove. It was seven o' clock which meant dinner. Dinner meant cooking. And cooking meant failure to Arthur.

The English winced as he recollected his childhood memories. He didn't want Gilbert to get food poison for sure. However, since he's a gentleman – oh, yes, what a gentleman he is, love at first sight and all, yes, such Elizabethan style gentleman he is – he didn't want the other male to cook for him after all the workouts.

Arthur slowly stood and grabbed his beige_ Burberry_ trench coat. He turned his head over to look at the confused albino man. Arthur grinned sheepishly as he observed the childish looking male despite the white hair.

"Let's get dinner outside. I am new here so you have to lead me, sunny boy."

Gilbert Belichment widened his eyes and smiled as bright as a sun; yes, it is possible with Gilbert's chalk white teeth and heart shaped lips.

"_Ja,_ leave it to me, _Herr_ Arthur."

Gilbert tapped the shiny wooden oak desk three times. He looked at his menu and glanced at the lime haired male in front of him. Arthur with his beige trench coat and crimson red scarf popped out his enchanting emerald green eyes. He looked so peaceful. Gilbert quickly looked back to his template as he realized he was staring at the other male for _too_ long.

Arthur was dashing.

Yes, if people didn't acknowledge that, then they would probably have crooked eyesight. Gilbert was an artist for god's sake. He cherished beautiful things – flowers, vases, architectures, furniture, paintings, trees, mountains, lakes, ocean, birds, animals, roads, signs, what-ever-he-sees-as-beautiful. And apparently, Arthur Kirkland became one of them. It was Gilbert's first time to let a human being in his category of 'beautiful'. So, of course, he couldn't stop to stare at the other male.

"Would you like to order right now?"

A voice of a woman broke Gilbert's thoughtful line. The albino looked to his right to see a female with long wavy caramel brown hair. She had green eyes just like Arthur but hers looked darker. When their eyes met, the woman warmly smiled at the German. Gilbert smiled back but his eyes weren't smiling back.

"Are you ready to order, Gilbert?"

He heard his 'angel' saying. The albino turned his head back to the male with lime hair, bright emerald eyes, long eyelashes, dark eyebrows, pale flawless skin, and pink lips. He smiled. This time, his eyes were smiling brightly.

"Yup."

"What would you like to order, sirs?"

"One fish and chips set A please."

"I will have one choucroute garnie set B."

"How about the beverages, sirs?"

"Tea for me."

"7-Up for me then.."

The waitress nodded and scribbled down the orders on her small note pad. Then, she glanced at Gilbert who was deeply looking at Arthur, pulling his serious face whenever he thought something related to art. At that moment, Gilbert was aimlessly listing all the colors that would match the other male's pale feature and bright green eyes. Arthur, who was obviously unaware of this, was taking out his mini writing pad to brainstorm some of his new ideas. The woman smiled knowingly and whispered to Arthur as she winked at Gilbert.

"You have some gorgeous looking boyfriend, sir. Good luck!"

Arthur's face brightened up and as he tried to deny the fact, the mysterious pretty looking woman was gone from his sight. The English raised one of his dark significant eyebrows and bit his bottom lip. Gilbert as confused and puzzled as a trapped mouse leaned forward and asked.

"Huh? Art, what did she say? Why did she wink at me, bro? Well, I guess she's pretty but she isn't my type – "

"Nothing, Gilbert. Nothing at all."

Gilbert silently made a questioning look but shrugged it off as the beverages came. Arthur continued to neatly write down his ideas but crossed them out messily in every 10 second. Soon, three pages of papers were wasted.

"Art, you shouldn't waste paper like that, ya know?"

"It's for brainstorming, Gilbert," the emerald eyes man said with a heavy sigh, "and these ideas weren't interesting."

"…Hey, can I borrow that pad and the pencil for a second?"

"Huh, why – "

Without letting the other to finish the sentence, the albino took the pad and pencil, and started to draw a sketch. At first, it was just bunch of circles, lines, and some boxes. Then, more lines were added and some parts were edited. Soon, it looked like a figure of human being. With a few more strokes, a stool was created. With some more smudges, lines, and curves, a pair of handsome looking wings was presented. Lastly, with the help of reference, who was sitting right in front of him, Gilbert added some final details and a white toga. Within 18 minutes, an outline was made. The smirking albino handed the materials back to their rightful owner and rested his chin on his palm.

"Like it?"

"T- This is…"

On the white, blue lined paper was a portrait of Arthur, himself, but he had a pair of white wings.

Angel.

And did he actually look _good _like that?

And like it?

Heck, he loved it!

Arthur let out a small giggle which soon became larger into some genuine laughter. He quickly tore a page out of the pad and scribbled (and read as _wrote elegantly in cursive_) some words that he has thought of while admiring the 'grand art piece'. He folded gently, laughing some more, and handed it to the talented albino artist. Gilbert unfolded it and read them.

_Angels are another form of _

_The Flowers_

_The Trees_

_The Moon_

_The Sun_

_The Sky_

_The Land_

_The Love_

_The Art_

_Yet you chose me_

_You are the true angel_

Gilbert raised an eyebrow with a smile and scoffed jokingly.

"I see a cheesy romantic English guy who can beat up any French~"

With the restaurant's dim light, Arthur's pinkish toned cheeks were able to camouflage. Without troubles, he acted out smoothly, his feelings hidden under his cover. Arthur smirked and leaned back, retorting the German just like any other best friends would do to each other for fun.

"And I see some creative romantic artist who can make someone like me to be an angel."

Maybe, he should let the things the way it is.

He didn't want to lose anyone anymore.

Not Gilbert, at least.

And Gilbert didn't want to lose Arthur _either_.

* * *

**ARRRGGGGGGGG GEEZ GUYZ U LOVE EACH OTHER. and OMG PHANTOM. I WILL SERIOUSLY LOVE YOU. AFleetingPhantom gave me this cool idea that would never let me go and the song is stuck in my head. BIG BRO FAIL TRIO STYLE. Thanks. I really appreciated it. :D **

**The quote was brought you by….**

**Pablo Picasso. **

**Pipipipicacacacacassossossos sossosso~**

**(AND MAYBE SOME REVIEWS OR FAVS OR SUBSCRI – no, I don't want to force people but to make me inspire..you know….?)**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG. Thank you for everyone who subscribed me! I didn't expect to receive so many positive replies for my Rise of Guardians Story, **_**Once Upon a December**_**. Furthermore, I am sorry for the delay because I was in Japan for vacation and I am in Korea for family visit since it's Christmas and New Year and all AND SOON HAVING FINAL EXAMS IN SCHOOL...Sorry for not letting you guys know but here ya gooooo OH AND I REALIZED…Gilbert's last name was wrong….I thought I was correct wth omg guys can you help me? When I searched up, it says it's Beilschmidt but than in other fanfics, I saw some Belichment. Derpderpderpabaha**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_An artist is not paid for his labor but for his vision_

* * *

"Gilbert Beilschmidt! Come out of the loo right now!"

A muffled voice – barely audible from rushing water coming out from the tap – came through the white door. The owner of the voice was obviously enjoying the warmth of hot water. Gilbert hummed a random rhythm and ran his fingers through his wet silky hair.

"Awww Artie, come on! Let me enjoy a good long shower that I haven't taken for a long time~!"

"You, inconsiderate git!" huffed the English man with his dark eyebrows furrowed, "I've waited for 45 minutes! Forty-five! Four! Five! Are you a bloody snail?"

"Hey! That was mean!"

"Yes, for the snail."

Although Gilbert tried his best to sound he was hurt and whimper through the rushing water, he couldn't stop his laugh to escape from time to time. Indeed, he was having a good time and he wished this could last a bit longer.

"Arrg – Fine! Come out in 20 minutes or not…"

"Or not..?"

Gilbert closed the water tap and discarded the wrapper around the_ Kiehl's _body soap into the trash can. He rubbed the soap to a small handkerchief sized bath towel and waited for the other to continue on.

"I am going to lock the Entertainment Room and the Sleeping Room."

Gilbert dropped the soap and the 'thung' sound echoed the fuzzy warm washroom.

"Hey! It's unfair!"

"Oh, of course it's fair; sleeping on cold hard floor after taking 1 hour and 15 minutes of shower. Isn't that generous?"

If Gilbert could see Arthur's face right now, he was sure that Arthur was smirking – in a hell sexy way; a corner of his well-shaped lips would naturally go up, making it look beautifully lopsided, and his eyes would glint with mischief, making his green eyes to go vibrant.

Ah, how he wished he could see that smirk right now. What? Gilbert loved beautiful things and yes, indeed, Arthur was beautiful to him. If only he could paint Arthur properly with acrylic oil…

He quickly closed the tap and looked around the warm foggy washroom. The misty atmosphere moisturized the pale alabaster skin. Gilbert took out a towel from a drawer and ruffled his hair with it, singing soft forgotten melodies that his aunt once sang to him.

Then, he blankly stared the fogged washroom mirror. As if it was a dangerous dare, Gilbert carefully swiped the mirror, revealing his reflection. He frowned upon it even though it was beautifully built – slim but built. He scanned down from head to toe until he saw his thighs.

Great.

He would have to change his shorts to sweat pants for pajamas.

"Stupid sensitive skin and stupid…stupid…stupid – ha ….whatever."

**_blinkyoureyesnushallreviewfo rmeforideasderp_**

Now, back to Arthur. You might have been thinking that Arthur was acting too _normal_ to be madly in love. If that thought crossed your mind, you are extremely, _extremely, _wrong. Arthur was trying to act as normal as he could but the singing and rhyming of the attractive albino's husky voice didn't make anything better.

Usually, he never did care about others using the loo for too long. He would just wait patiently and do other things that he would need to do. However, in this kind of situation, it was quite impossible for him to do other things because his stupid brain was having a stupid shutdown by the name of first genuine love.

Oh, what a glory. His parents would be so proud.

Not.

Since the albino seemed like he wouldn't be coming out from the loo for a long time, Arthur decided to make a tea for himself and unpack his small amount of remaining belongings. He constantly tried to occupy himself busy, hoping that his thoughts wouldn't trail and make his imagination go wild.

No, of course not, he wasn't interested in that annoying albino's built up body that was right in front of him behind that white door. Oh, please, of course…maybe.

Arthur shook his head side to side and tapped his forehead with his palm. He was acting like a teenage girl who just fell in love with someone else for the first time. Okay, he would give the credit for the first love but not acting like a teenage girl part. He walked around, trying to find something to make him distracted; anything to make that stupid-too-handsome-gorgeous face of his roommate to disappear from his brain.

Then, Arthur saw a paper in the Sleeping Room. With curiosity, the man with limey hair walked towards the paper which was lying on top of the _Amazon _box. It was crumbled so much that Arthur thought Gilbert placed it there to remind himself later to throw it out.

But, oh boy, how wrong he was.

As Arthur gently unfolded and straightened out the paper, his eyes went wide and instantly, he placed both of his hands on top of his mouth to prevent any sound to come out from his mouth. He looked over the paper once again. Since he knew about Gilbert now, this was becoming more crucial than he thought. The paper, this bloody stupid paper, was clearly a threatening and done by a _son of a bitch._

_Hey Faggot! You freaky albino bitch. I am seeing a process here, ya know?_

_I thought you were used to changing _

_in the school's most unused washroom up in….what?_

_8__th__ floor? Hahahaha! But today, you seemed kinda losty doty._

_Coming to the boy's changing room and all. Ha!_

_You have a hella pretty face and hella good body too._

_No wonder that freaky fucking Russian business guy keeps you like a dog._

_But coming to the changing room in first block of the day was a bad choice, pretty boy._

_We will spare your freaking creepy pretty face that totally looks gay and disgusting._

_But we had fun with your body and don't ever come to changing room or we will actually fuck you up, bitch. Hey, maybe show up once in a while so that we can actually fuck you up._

_Hahahaha!_

By the time Arthur Kirkland read 6th times, he was fuming with anger and rage. He's face had turned white to red, and he's forest green lime eyes were no longer wide but narrow. He heard Gilbert coming out from his washroom so he quickly placed the paper where it belonged and turned towards the door.

As he has thought; Gilbert was covering his thighs and legs with his long body towel even though he was obviously wearing the black shorts. (Arthur would deny the fact that he was watching Gilbert going to the washroom with black tank top and black shorts.)

"Gilbert."

"A, Art..? What – why are you making that face?! Did something happen?"

"Oh yes."

The English stomped towards the albino and stood in front of him.

"I thought I already told you to tell me anything and everything that happened in school."

"H, huh? What are you talking about? Oh come on, I am acting like my normal self and we just went out for a dinner! I would have already – oh," said the attractive white haired man as he noticed the once crumbled paper.

He blankly stared at it and looked at Arthur. "…Oops?"

"Oops?! OOPS?! OOPS MY ASS, BLOODY HELL! WHO ARE THEY?! GILBERT! SHOW ME YOUR WOUNDS! JUST FUCKING SHOW ME – FUCK IT, I AM GONNA TAKE THAT STUPID TOWEL IF YOU AREN'T GOING TO!"

As soon as Arthur took away the towel from Gilbert, a small gasp escaped from his mouth. He had never seen a severe and big bruise like this until now. The bruise was turning almost black and it was so contrasting from the albino's pale skin. The most bruised sides were the inner thighs. _Dirty arseholes and who says who's faggot._

"We need to treat this, Gilbert. This is severe. I will bring bags of ice so lie down on your bed."

"Arthur, I am fine – "

"Lie. Down."

With authority in his voice, Arthur raised his voice which made the albino to obediently lie down on his bed, surprisingly. Arthur sighed and went to kitchen to put some ice in _ZipLoc _bags. When he came back to the room, Gilbert was playing with Arthur's stuffed unicorn doll, Ms. Sugar Sparkling Unicorn.

"It will hurt but hold it."

"Yes, mother."

Arthur shot a look at Gilbert and gently placed an ice bag on one of the inner thighs. Gilbert hissed and grasped the blanket under him. Arthur quickly pulled the albino man into a hug and brushed the white silvery hair with fingers, muttering sweet soft words into the pale ear.

"Sssshhh – there, there you go…I am here. I am your friend so tell me everything if you have troubles at school. Okay? Friends rely on each other, Gil."

Gilbert was too busy to response because even though his bruised thighs were painful, he was enjoying the every moment when the beautiful _angel _of his was hugging and saying such honey sweet words to him. Arthur's fingers weren't harsh or strong like the bullies. It was soft that it made him wonder whether clouds were as soft as his gentleness.

Soon, drowsiness came over him as he felt Arthur rubbing his back, fully knowing that he had been pinned down to the hard dirty marble floor of the cursed changing room beside the gym. Arthur's soothing voice was spiced with his charming English accent.

Ah.._now,_ he understands why so many girls fawn over English accent.

"…..Thank you…Arthur."

Before he completely let the sleep devours him up, Gilbert wondered.

_I wonder if I will be able to meet someone like Arthur to love me…_

* * *

**Quote is by James Whistler. **

**I am so sorry about my long stupid absence. I wouldn't be uploading anything in 2 weeks or so because I have my final exams coming up. I wanted to write this chapter longer but if I write it longer, it would be really long..so..yeah….MAN, I JUST WANT TO PUT IVAN SOMEWHERE…AND DO YOU GUYS THINK IVAN'S A GOOD GUY OR BAD GUY?/wut**

**OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO THE BEAUTY OF BEING AN AUTHOR IS THAT YOU PLOT THE STORY SO YOU OBVIOUSLY KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN. MUAHAHAHAHHAHA *evil laugh* BUT IN THIS KIND OF FANFICTION, IT'S DIFFERENT CUZ THERE ARE NO FIRM OUTLINE. SO WRITE SOME IDEAS DOWN, FELLAS~**

**Well, then, C YA~!**


End file.
